She's Got Cheek
by LadyCerise1891
Summary: Fred wasn't sure, but the little Gryffindor with the wild hair was probably going to be his new entertainment for the remainder of his time at Hogwarts. What he wasn't expecting was to find something else develop amongst the years of teasing. Her cheek was more of weapon against his defenses than he was expecting. A/U.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Nota one-shot. I can't guarantee regular updates, but this is not going to be a single chapter endeavor. I hope all y'all like. Sorry the first installment is so short. Just as heads up, the basic outline for this fic was inspired by Say Something by Great Big World. You've been warned. I'll keep it as light as possible, but I also apologize in advance.

J.K. Rowling owns all the things. Reviews are appreciated.

* * *

Fred watched as the young witch beamed with the hat's announcement. Her bushy hair bounced around her shoulders as she nearly danced to an open spot on the bench. Her eyes shown as they scanned the table, the blush of excitement darkening for a moment as she caught him grinning her way.

George nudged him and he leaned into his brother. "What do you think, Gred? She gonna be worth our time?" She rolled her eyes with an annoyed scowl as the new Malfoy brat smirked with the hats quick proclamation of his house.

"Oh, yeah, Forge. I wanna keep a eye close on that one."

George's eyebrows furrowed for a moment as he considered his twin. "Really? She's a wee ickle firstie."

Fred shrugged and winked at her over his goblet of pumpkin juice. Hers eyes widened in momentary shock at having been caught staring before she lowered her head over her plate. The twins snickered and clinked glasses before turning they're attention back to their fellow quidditch mates and Lee.

"Oi," and Angelina shoved Fred's arm off her shoulder before pointing toward the first years filing into the common room. "I heard your brother getting harassed by that curly haired one on the train. She teased him into trying some bogus charm you lot gave him."

"Oh, the one to turn Scabbers yellow?"

Fred's mind had been sufficiently distracted from the new students when he made the delightful discovery that Angelina had undergone some developments over the summer holiday. Now he was lazily draping his arms around her at random intervals, and letting her playfully shove him off. George and he now shared similar smirks as the boy in question glared at his Perfect brother, Percy.

"Blimey," they said in perfect unison as they watched the boys and girls separate to go to their separate dormitories.

"He'll believe anything, the git."

The bushy haired girl, Hermione Granger, pivoted on her axis at the entrance to stairs to take in the room, again. She caught Fred and George eyeing her and raised her chin in a challenge. Angelina made a sound of faux shock.

"That one's got cheek!" She whacked Fred on the arm. "You two nubs better not be thinking of anything. Let them get settled at least. Besides, you heard Wood. He's already in a fit over upcoming quidditch trials. He would murder you, right out, if you lot got detention right at the start of term."

"Oh, don't worry, Ang."

"That's just Fred's new girl."

She raised an inquisitive brow and leaned away from him. "You're my bird, tho."

"She's just his girl."

"There's a difference," and they smiled matching smiles as their voices sounded as one. "Trust us?"

She made a very rude noise and rolled her eyes. "You two don't have the sense of blugger between you. Good luck with that. I'm calling it a night."

They shrugged and turned their attention to Lee. "This years goal is toilet seats. We promised our kid sister one."

"We're kids."

Fred waived him off and George signed. "Oh, Lee. We're third years."

"Leagues beyond kid status."

Lee snorted and followed them up to the dorms. "Right, practically adults."

"Exactly."

A good month passed, with an influx of rumours about the new bright witch in Gryffindor house. Malicious words and spiteful hisses moved amongst the classes and the tables in the great hall. What shocked the twins most was their very own first years.

"She's a nightmare!" Fred watched as she shoved her way through the boys, making her presence known. "It's no wonder she hasn't got any friends."

Fred and George swooped down on Harry and Ron as they broke apart from the other snickering first year boys. Harry, for his part, was observing Ron with a look of exasperation. Something told Fred he had a good handle on what the girl might be feeling.

"I think she heard you." His tone was sarcastic as Ron sent him a scornful look while rubbing the shoulder she'd checked on her way passed.

"Shut up, Harry."

"You should really apologise."

Both boys turned at the sound of the twins scolding them. "Yeah? How do you figure that?"

"Teachers are already talking about her."

"Apparently she's brilliant."

Ron's eyes squinted at them reproachfully. "Yeah? And how would you know?"

"We have our sources."

Ron gave them a rude gesture and pulled Harry along. "Detention isn't a source, bloody prats." They made their way toward the common room, Fred and George contemplating following them. "Sod off."

They shrugged and eyed the girls and Lee as they walked across the courtyard. "Should probably let them figure it out, eh Gred."

"Harry'll get Ron on track, Forge."

They were shocked when MacGonagall questioned them involving the troll. "You really think we could get a troll in here, Professor?"

She pursed her lips. "Honest. We wouldn't handle something that large."

"We're in the business of handling much smaller livestock."

She looked between them and sighed. "Yes. True. It's far too dangerous, even for you two." She dismissed them with a tired waive of her hand. "You should go check on your brother. He was in the bathroom with Miss Granger and Mr. Potter when the attack took place."

Fred paled and turned a wide eyed gaze on his brother. "The three of them were attacked?"

"Wouldn't have been a girl's toilet, would it?"

She shooed them with threats of detention for breaking curfew. They made quick strides to the common room. Hermione was saying good night to the boys as they arrived. Fred made sure to give her a quick assessment before shifting his attention to Harry and his brother.

"Blimey, I'm always shocked at how small they are."

"Right you are, brother mine."

"Wouldn't believe they took on a troll, would you Fred?"

"Right, again, George. The little ruffians."

They jumped at the sound of the older boys so close. "They hell are you two doing here?"

"Oi, ickle Ronniekins, watch your language."

"And your toilet antic."

They leaned over, using their height to unsettle him, and asked, "what would mother say?"

Ron bristled, and with a slight tremor in his voice, challenged them. "You wouldn't. Would you?"

They considered. "Only if you be nicer to your bird."

Ron blushed and Harry coughed nervously. "She's not my bird!"

Fred winked and pushed passed them, George at his side. "Right. You'll be saying otherwise come 5th year."

When they were out of ear shot George had his own go at Fred. "Or will that be you?"

"I told you, Angelina is my bird." Fred raised his hands as if holding something to his chest. "She's developed these things called breasts. Quite suddenly, actually. I find them intriguing."

"They are that." There was an undertone to George's voice that made Fred pause. "Oh, I'm just agreeing. We're twins. Of course if you find her breasts fascinating, I would notice, too."

"Right."

Fred let it drop. He was too busy trying to figure out the Ron, Harry and Hermione situation. It could be interesting, or he could end up wanting strangle youngest Weasley boy.

The pleasant surprise was ickle Harry being a brilliant seeker. Granted he almost fell to his death his first game, but was miraculously able to stabilize himself and catch the snitch almost immediately following Snape and Quarrel causing a commotion. They soon noticed the shouts of "fire" and Hermione miraculously reappearing by they're brother's side, quite breathless.

"I think you're right, Fred."

"Definitely going to keep a close eye on that lot, George."

Fred and George, in between pranks and product development, watched the trio as they fumbled around the school that year. Angelina, fortunately for Fred, found amusement in his constant distractions during broom cupboard visits when he would hear them in the hall. She found it endearing, he found it frustrating. Sure they were an amusing lot and got up to a fair bit of mischief, but he couldn't quite figure out why he was so interested. George was always equally stumped when the question was posed to him.

They took the micky out of Percy when they could. He would shout about being a Perfect, and become even more outraged by their blasé reactions. It wasn't enough to fully distract from the increasingly life threatening activities they were randomly spying the three youngsters getting into.

The disappointment of losing the Quidditch Cup almost over shadowed the fact that the little hooligans had been attacked at the end of term. Considering Quarrel was missing, though, they didn't believe the tale Dumbledore spun about it being an accident. At least, not entirely. So they weren't really surprised when it was revealed, through gossip circuits amongst the great hall and common rooms, that Quarrel was in fact a nutter and had attacked the "golden trio."

"Mum will tan his hide." They fiddled idly with the toilet seats in their hands as they watched the recently released boy find his way back to the hospital wing, Hermione in tow. "Hmm. Quidditch, Fred."

His lips tugged into a smirk as he locked eyes with the young witch. "Right you are, George."

"Hey, Granger." She paused on her way into the infirmary, hesitant to engage them. "What happened during that game when Harry almost fell off his broom?"

George slid an inquisitive glance her way, lightly hitting Fred in the arm with the seat in his hand. "That's right. What did happen?"

"I remember Snape being very focused-"

"-you disappearing-"

"-he and Quarrel panicking about a fire-"

"-and you reappearing." They finished together, arms crossed and eyeing her. "Wanna explain that, eh?"

She took them in, eyes flicking over their smirks, height advantage and settling on the toilet seats in they're hands. "If you forget what you saw, I'll help you get those off the grounds. Or wherever you're putting them. I'm assuming it involves something with Percy, since you think he's a prat."

They both considered the seats. "Actually, they're for our sister. Well, one was for Harry-"

"- but we got rejected by Madam Pomfrey. Now we want to owl them to Ginny, but can't quite make out how with out Filch catching us."

She nodded slowly. "I help you get them out, and you forget I went missing during quidditch."

Fred smirked and moved forward to loom over her, taking an odd delight in her quick step back in response. "Actually, Ginny does only need the one."

"And Percy is a prat. Help us get one off to our sister-"

"-and prank Percy-"

They both stood over her then, chorusing, "and you have a deal."

And so Percy had a toilet magically tied to tug after him for the last week of school. Hermione would blush, but still cover her mouth to hide her smirk whenever she would see him. The twins took full credit, at great protest.

"As if we would."

"Potty humour, that is."

They were pleased to see that their git of a younger brother had gotten his act together and befriended the girl. Harry they had no concerns about. At least, until they arrived home to find their little sister half smitten with him thanks to Ron's stories he'd owl'd over the year.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm doing the school yearsin parts since there is more to pull from in the later books. I don't want not give the boys the attentions they deserve. I also have things in the works with Angelina, so the build up with her needs proper treatment.

Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed, added this to their favourites and followed this little project. You guys are wonderful. It makes my day when I see someone's read this. Keep it up. You are all amazing! I hope you enjoy.

JK Rowling owns all the things.

* * *

Fred should have been worried that his younger brother and his best friend weren't on the train. George and he, having gotten Ginny settled with the little Lovegood girl, made their way through the train and scanned every viewable cabin. When they came  
/on Hermione, sitting alone, he didn't hide his smirk.

"So, ditched by the boy-who-lived and ickle Ronniekins?" She jumped, not noticing them since her head had been buried in a book. "How are you, Granger?"

She gave him a weary once over. "I'm well?" She grimaced as it came out with little conviction. "I'm well. How was the last of your summer holiday, Fred?"

George forced his way passed the shocked Fred and fell onto the bench across from her. "No, Hermione! That's George."

She snorted and returned her eyes to her book. "Sure. Do you do that often?" She shook her head dismissively. "Honestly. The things boys will do to get attention."

Fred's smirk returned as he took the book from her hands and shut it with a loud clap. "Break With A Banshee. You cannot be serious." She blushed and grabbed for the book. "Merlin's beard, you are."

Despite his horror he lounged next to her and dropped an arm over her shoulders. "I think she is Fred. Your girl is smitten with old Lockhart."

"And we thought you were smart."

She scowled at the jab and wrenched the book from Fred's hand that wasn't around her. "He's our new Defence teacher. So, he must know something. You two are just upset that you won't be able to flirt as much since all the girls will be occupied with him."  
/This was all released in one vicious breath from the small girl. "And what do you mean "your girl?" I don't belong to the two of you."

George shrugged and pointed to Fred. "Not ours. His."

"Mine."

"That neither clears anything up, nor contradicts that I don't belong to you. Either of you." She scowled at them and opened her book to determinedly resume reading.

Fred and George didn't leave the car, though. He quietly delighted in the fact that she didn't remove his harm from her and eventually began reading over her shoulder. George and he bickered about different prank ideas, inbetween jokingly criticising  
/points Fred allowed from her book.

"You can't flood the library."

Fred glanced her way and took in her ashen complexion. "Too right."

"What were we thinking?"

The door slid open and Angelina leaned in. "There you two are. Lee's been beside himself with worry." She sat on the bench next to George. "Got distracted by your girl, I see."

"Not you, too. What does that even mean?"

Angelina shrugged and sent Hermione a patient smile. "Some times it's best you don't ask. I've been trying to figure it out and I can't make sense of it either." She pointed from herself to him then Hermione to him as she explained, "I'm his bird, and  
/you're his girl."

Hermione studied all of the older students in the compartment. "No. That doesn't make anything clear." Fred considered removing his arm from around her but was content where he was. "Can you get him to leave me alone? I'm studying."

Angelina was observing them with a bemused grin. "Merlin, you are a bookworm, aren't you? Terms not even started yet. Ooh, that's Lockhart's book." She leaned forward with a knowing smirk. "He's dreamy, isn't he? Do you reckon he's really done all that  
/stuff? I always took it with a grain of salt. Sounds like right fiction to me, most of it."

Hermione relaxed against his side as she engaged Angelina in a discussion of her favourite thing. The older girl sent him a wink and he nearly laughed. He would have to thank her later. For all her boasting about not knowing what he meant, she seemed  
/to understand a small portion of their nonsense, at least.

"Well, he is an author. I feel even a wizard of his skill wouldn't be able to help embellishing and making himself sound more exciting. The general vain is accurate, actually."

"Let me guess, you cross referenced didn't you." Hermione blushed and Angelina's smiled widened. "Oh, you did! I may pick your brains on study techniques. My scores last term were no where near what I was hoping for."

Hermione was very obviously taken aback by this request. "Oh, sure. I mean, yes! I've actually been very curious about upperclassman courses. What extra courses are you taking?"

Fred and George shared bemused looks as the girls discussed courses and possible study plans. "How have you read that many books on our list? I can't imagine these idiots letting you have a peek."

"Oh, 'Mione was there when we went to pick up our school things this summer. I imagine she either over heard or nicked our list when we were done." Fred gave her shoulder a final squeeze before standing up with a dramatic groan. "I think it's time we  
/went and put Lee out his misery."

"See if he's still beside himself with worry."

Angelina shook her head and called a farewell to Hermione as they left. "Wait!" She popped her head out and for a fleeting moment Fred let himself imagine she was wanting him to stay. "Where are Harry and Ron? Do you happen to know, by chance?"

Angelina gave her a calm shake of her head. "I don't think you need to worry, though. I'm sure they wouldn't ditch you."

"Yeah, they're probably just skiving off."

"Terribly lazy, ickle Ronniekins is."

Hermione seemed to sag as at their reply and simply turned back into her cabin. The door shut with a sad click and Fred frowned. He absentmindedly put his hand around Angelina and lazily played with one of her braids.

"They better not have ditched her."

"Might have to have a world with our git brother when we get to school, eh Fred?"

"You may be right, George."

The three joined Lee in a cabin one car down. Fred tried to put Hermione to the back of his mind. His brother wouldn't have ditched her. He was fairly certain the little idiot had a crush on her that even Ron himself didn't know about. Besides, Harry  
/was a good kid and Fred was completely sure that he wouldn't have done that.

When they entered the great hall, he pulled her down next to him as she was passing and for a moment she sat in a stunned stupor. "You're gonna help us save a seat for Ginny."

"Yeah, need to make sure our kid sister has friendly faces at her first feast."

Hermione gave them a puzzled look as she got comfortable. "What about the little blonde girl she was talking to as she got off the train?" She took a sip of pumpkin juice before continuing, "I thought they were getting on well, from what I saw."

"That's Luna Lovegood. She lives near us."

"And she's right loony. Pretty sure she'll be in Ravenclaw."

"I'm sorry?"

"She doesn't see the world right."

"Has a very "creative mind," you could say."

"But she's also got a bloody good brain, too."

Lee stuck his head around his friends and beamed at her. "So, she'll be in Ravenclaw. You watch enough of these and you can almost guess them as you see them."

She huffed and sat solemnly as she considered her pumpkin juice. Fred scanned the table to try and spy his brother. George sent a mirrored look of concern.

"Getting a bit worried now."

"Harry was almost murdered last year."

They both looked up at the front table as Hermione stiffened beside them and uttered, "oh god. Snape's not at the staff table."

The other second years began engaging Hermione in conversation and Fred turned his attentions to his mates around him. Angelina laughed and swatted Lee's hand away from her hair. Oliver was almost more annoying than normal, the previous seasons loss seeming  
/to have chipped away at his sanity.

Fred and George roared with approval when Luna was in fact sorted into Ravenclaw. Hermione clapped and was laughing until he caught her eye. When she noticed him watching she pressed her lips together to contain her mirth and sniffed dismissively.

Angelina leaned forward with a smirk. "Glad to see that cheek is still there. Better watch out there, Fred."

His answering smile took over his whole face and he returned his gaze to the small children at the front. Ginny finally came up and the hat was on her head for nearly a second before shouting "Gryffindor!" She blushed furiously as she as made her way  
/to her celebrating brothers and Hermione. The bushy haired girl moved down all too eagerly to let the young red head sit next to him.

Almost as soon as the sorting was over, MacGonagall rushed out of the hall. Fred and George shared a knowing look. They huddled with Lee, snickering.

"Someone's in trouble already."

"We're gonna need to step up our game."

Lee beamed, all good spirits as usual. "Definitely. Got anything in the works."

"A few things."

Oliver looked like he was going to throw up as he over heard their musings and scanned the table. "Where's Harry? Why's he not here?"

Katie snorted into her goblet. "Got there did you?"

"Shite." He began breathing deep through his nose. "Seasons not even started and I'm going to need a new Seeker."

All of the players took part in a unified eye roll. The feast went off without much more than that. Things were relatively calm until the hall began filling with the unofficial news.

"Your brother and Harry bloody Potter flew a car into the whomping willow!"

They spit out their pumpkin juice and Hermione cried out in horror. Angelina stared at Lee for a moment before dissolving into tearful hysterics. Oliver nearly passed out, but managed to only release a death rattle.

"No they didn't."

"Couldn't of."

They all swung their heads toward Percy who was almost as red as his hair. "Bloody hell."

"But, why?" Ginny tapped her fork on her plate thoughtfully. "Do you think it was dad's car? Oh, poor dad! Mum's gonna kill him."

An evening Prophet made it into Fred's eager grasp. Lee began conferring with Katie as to who could replace Harry after he was expelled. Fred couldn't even enjoy Olivers drawn out moans of emotional pain at their teasing.

"Oh, Merlin's balls-"

"Fred! George!"

"That's dad's car!"

Hermione gave them a reproachful look. "It isn't. You're dad works in the Misuse of Muggles Artefacts Office."

"The invisibility booster must have been faulty."

"We tried to tell him."

He handed the paper to George and grumbled. "We can't top that. They're on the bloody front page."

"When did Ron get that kind of nerve."

Hermione got up and ripped the Prophet from George's hand and unceremoniously shoved herself between them. "Continued on page 4?" She shuffled through the pages and buried her face in them. "Honestly, Ronald! Oh, Harry."

Fred patted her back as she abandoned it and returned to her previous seat. "There, there, love."

"We'll send them a desk."

Ginny scowled. "But all I got was a toilet seat!"

"Well, we'll send Harry a desk."

"Yeah, Ronniekins will get a cushion."

Hermione, apparently feeling anxious, hurriedly left the great hall. They didn't see her, again, until she followed the boys into the common room. Unlike the rest of the Gryffindor's she didn't take part in the excited chatter, and in fact assumed an  
/air of simmering rage similar to Percy's.

Fred sighed in frustration when they made their way up to the dormitories shortly after the golden trio had abandoned them. "Merlin, flying a car to school. We are slacking, Georgie, and term hasn't even really started yet."

"I know, Freddie. And your girl looked ready to kill, she did." George lamented as he changed into his pyjamas.

"Yeah, mate. Do you really want a bird with Percy-esque tendencies."

Fred threw his shoe at Lee. "She's not a bird, you git. She's my girl. There's a difference."

"Okay, but it's a bit weird, yeah?" Lee seemed to struggle as he put his words together. "Are you, like, grooming her? Or what?"

"Hold on," George came to stand next to Fred's bed. "That's just ridiculous. Borderline perverted."

"Right! Why would I "groom her?" Fred scowled at Lee. "What do you think of me?"

Lee sighed, shoulders sagging as if a weight had been lifted off. "I just was asking. I wanted to clarify. So, you know, I would feel less guilty for hitting on Angelina."

"Sure, sure."

The next morning saw the start of term and the commencement of skiving plans. Hermione was flushed as she went through schedule, and made notes in a book. She was so focused, she didn't notice him pulling the parchment from her hand.

"Little love hearts?" He rolled his eyes and held it out of her reach. "C'mon, Granger. You're better than this."

"It's none of your business!"

She stormed, having finally taken him off guard and oddly pirouetting away from him, schedule in hand. "You're in fourth year, Fred. The least you could do is act like you've come to terms with the fact that you're hurtling toward adulthood."

He sagged. "Way to be bleak, Hermione." He gave her a wary once over. "'Sides, I'm George."

She paused in placing her already considerable study material back in her rucksack. "Oh, honestly." She sighed and met his gaze. "It really bothers you that I can tell you apart, doesn't it. Does it unsettle you?"

She came up to him and despite his height advantage he felt very small. "You keep getting your jollies from hovering around me, with your friends, like you know something I don't. Saying that I'm "your girl," and such as it is, you can't handle me knowing  
/who you are." She smirked and walked passed him with an of air superiority he couldn't fault her for. "See you, Fred."

"You okay there, Gred?"

Fred blinked and felt his hand tighten on his bag strap. "Yeah, Forge. She's just-"

"-Unsettling."

"Yeah."

The two avoided her for a good long while. They tried to hide that they were running from the damnable smirk she wore whenever they happened to be in proximity, but it didn't work. Angelina got far too much enjoyment from the boy's shared discomfort.

"Think your girl will be at the practice this morning?" Katie and she shared knowing smirks. "Your little brother and she are usually watching Harry practice."

Katie hummed in agreement as she nudged Fred after plopping down on the bench next to him. "Oh, there's our boy now. Shall we ask him?"

He put his hand over her mouth, only marginally joking in his half hearted attempt to silence her. "You are way too chatty this morning. We have been forced from our beds at the behest of our insane captain, and you seek to take what little joy I have  
/left?"

"You're a terrible bird." George cut across his twin and squinted at her, equal parts tired and curios. "Why am I dating you?"

She stuck her tongue as Angelina snickered. "Cause I cut such a fantastic figure on a broom."

"And in broom closets."

The girls snickered before clamping their lips shut at Oliver's harsh glare. They then were subjected to torture by quidditch plays. Fred couldn't help the power nap that over took him as his head fell to Katie's shoulder. She hadn't had time to trade  
/with Angelina before Wood had started his tirade.

"Any questions?"

Fred and George jerked awake almost simultaneously, and the former piped up, "I got a question, Oliver." He levelled a glare at the insane man across the locker room. "Why couldn't you have told us all this yesterday when we were awake?"

Wood wasn't pleased. He began a second tirade about they're superiority, pausing to swallow his ever present emotional turmoil at losing the cup the prior year. Fred idly considered smacking him, but the boy locked it up nicely and led them, at last,  
/on to the pitch.

Fred and George took to the air, racing Harry. The wind hit their face and he breathed in deep, brain coming to life with the fresh air. They spied a first year taking pictures, knowing exactly who it was, but the twins couldn't help the amusement at  
/watching Harry run from his newest admirer.

"Who is that?"

Harry blanched and raced on, "no idea."

"What's going on?" Oliver flew their way and Fred rolled his eyes. "Why's he taking pictures? I don't like it. He could be a Slytherin spy trying to take pictures of our new training plan."

Fred considered informing that faster and more skilled beaters weren't anything revolutionary, but Harry paled. "He's Gryffindor."

Fred saw George's focus on the pitch below and he followed his gaze. "They don't need a spy."

"Why?"

George swept a hand to where the aforementioned team was making their was to the grass below. "Because they're already here!"

If Oliver could combust from sure will, Fred was sure it would have happened in that moment. The four made they're way down, coming to stop in front of the hulking team. His eyes spied the brooms they were sporting and he felt sick.

"You have a new seeker?"

The boy they'd met at the bookstore before start of term came forward and his eyes narrowed. "Aren't you Lucius Malfoy son?"

"Funny you should mention Draco's father." Flint shifted his broom from his shoulder for them to finally see in full. "He's just made a generous donation to our team. The new Nimbus 2001. Supposed to be leagues faster than the old model. Not too mention  
/the Clean Sweeps."

Fred's neck was heating at their teasing. "Maybe you could start a collection. Raffle off those Clean Sweep 5's. I'm sure a museum would want them."

Things were a blur after that. Fred's ears had began to ring with the anger that was boiling from Flint's all too accurate jabs at his families financial state. Then the Malfoy git set his sights on Hermione, and just as she was complimenting them.

"Nobody asked you," and Malfoy's lip curled in such a way that Fred knew instantly what was coming next. "You filthy, little mud-blood."

And the world exploded. Someone grabbed him, he didn't know who, and held him back. The girls howled and he was pretty sure Angelina was ready to swing at the boy as well. Ron managed to get a shot off, but Fred quickly realised that was a bad idea when  
/the light of the curse engulfed his little brother.

"Oh, no."

Ron doubled over, gave an almighty belch and up came slugs. The Slytherins that were holding him back fell over themselves laughing. Harry and Hermione rushed to his brother's side and carted him off toward Hagrid's hut.

The girls tugged them toward the locker rooms. Angelina and Katie took point on the twins, talking them down from hexing Malfoy into his next term. Oliver wasn't as attached to Hermione as them, but was determined to make Professor MacGonagall aware of  
/the slander.

"Fred?"

He felt Angelina's hand rub his back with a reassuring pressure. "I'm fine." He rubbed his neck and lifted his head to meet her eyes. "I'm fine now, Ang."

They'd stayed in the locker room long after Alicia and Oliver had left. George and Katie had stationed themselves across from Angelina and himself. George was watching him, he could feel it, and knew what was stirring his twin's all to observant mind.  
/Not too mention the girl at his side.

"You're lying." He shrugged in response and her hand stilled on his shoulder. "I've never seen you so angry. Should we say "adrenaline?" People are going to ask about the outburst."

He snorted. "She's a family friend and the smartest girl in our house. Plus, that word is disgusting and demeaning. They just implied that one of the brightest witches in our school, not too mention nicest, is dirty. Wholly dirty."

"That even her blood, the very life of her, is mud." Angelina ground the words out, her voice become harder as she said them. "I've never thought about it like that. Oh, Merlin, that little shit."

He gripped her free hand and squinted his eyes as he looked at their fingers entwined. "When you're called a "blood traitor" by people of supposed similar status as you, it becomes pretty clear. It's all wrong."

"We Weasley's learned pretty young what words can do." George shifted and Katie looking at him with concerned eyes. "He needs to get some perspective. What say you, Gred?"

"Aye, aye, Forge."

They were assigned detention for a week when Malfoy was seen to be leaving the pitch with locked knees. They explained the situation to MacGonagall and she managed to get it down to a single evening of servicing the Gryffindor brooms. It was bearable  
/compared to the detentions Ron and Harry had to serve.

"So, abandoned, again." Fred found Hermione worrying over a rather long parchment. "Godric's pants, Granger. How long was that essay supposed to be?"

She huffed and raised her eyes. "Does it matter? You'd take the Micky out of me either way. You have to recover from coming to my defence earlier. If not with those who saw, at least with yourself."

He blinked in surprise. "That is absolutely ridiculous."

She rolled her eyes and returned her attention to her work. "It's fine, Fred. Angelina explained already. I'm a bookworm who needs to relax, blah blah blah."

He sat down across from her in a stupor. "He shouldn't have said that. You are not anything that word means."

She met his soft gaze cautiously. "I am proud of my parents. I love them and they love me. My blood is no different theirs, or Malfoy's. Or-?" She studied him for a moment before tentatively touching his hand. "Or yours. It's all DNA and cells. We just  
/have magic. Cut us, do we not bleed?"

He laughed as her face relaxed and lit with an assured knowledge as she explained spoke thoughts. "I feel like that's a muggle quote. Blimey, Granger, you are a wonder."

She blushed as he smiled at her. "It is a quote, a muggle one. Either way, it still stands."

He nodded and gripped the hand she'd forgotten to move. She jerked and looked down at the small intimacy, much like he'd done with Angelina. Her hand was dry from constant parchment handling.

"It does."

He squeezed once before getting up and joining George and Lee at the couches in front of the fire place. She was still at the table when they went to bed, and he assumed she'd be there until her friends were back from their own detentions. He slipped  
/some moisture potion he had made into her robes in passing the next day. To his annoyance, it was her possible reaction to the spur of the moment gift that made him avoid her. By extension, once Fred had explained the situation, George dodged her  
/as well.

"It's not her."

They lifted their heads from under their sleeves and glared at Angelina as she snickered. "We aren't hiding from her. We just don't want to see her at the moment."

"Oh, her cheek becoming too much for you?" Angelina winked and took a bite of apple tart. "Poor Fred."

He smirked and stole her pumpkin juice, despite having a goblet of his own. "If I couldn't handle her, I wouldn't be able to handle you." She aw'd in understanding and let him pull her into his side to place a peck on her cheek. "And I would like to think  
/I handle you pretty well."

She hummed in amusement as he pecked her on the lips. "Not a chance, Fred." She took back her goblet, but stayed snuggled up to him. "You don't stand a chance with either of us."

He was prepared to continue their banter, steal another kiss, but there was something slightly wrong. "Why are you so okay with this? I mean, not that I don't absolutely adore you for it. Cause, I do, but Joran's already given me an interrogation." He  
/gripped her tighter. "Why not you?"

She gave him a patient smile. "Cause I'm your bird. Wouldn't be a very good one if I went and gave you up as a bad job for finding a little bookworm interesting." She surveyed the room. "Hell, even I find her interesting. Such a little Perfect, but manages  
/to get up to more mischief than you."

"Speaking of the Golden Trio," George paused to finish chewing a large bite of chicken. "Where the bloody hell are they? And where has our little Ginny gone off to?"

Fred whipped his head up and down the table in search of her. "Merlin, she's not here. Do you think she got lost?"

"Maybe she went to bed? She's been a nervous wreck since the whole, "Ron and Harry Could Be Expelled" thing."

Percy scowled from his place a few seats down, and looked like he was about to comment but Lee beat him to it. "Poor girl. First being related to you two, and now the only sensible member of your family is on the verge of expulsion. I'm talking about  
/Harry, mind."


	3. Chapter 3

Fred ignored George's teasing as he watched Hermione from across the street. "Mate, you are hopeless." Fred shrugged and kept his gaze on the girl. "Seriously, we need to meet the girls."

"She's drinking alone, George."

George cuffed him harshly on his head. "First the fire bolt and now that psychotic cat of hers has eaten Ron's rat. How can you expect them to be all chummy? Even Angelina's a bit miffed about the fire bolt situation."

"She was, yeah." Fred turned from the window and faced his brother. "Where did you hear that, though?"

"Ange told me." George shrugged it off but it put a worm in Fred's ear. "What? Not willing to share friends anymore, Gred?"

Fred shook his head with a laugh and, having decided on a plan of action, lead the way to Honeyduke's where the girls were waiting. Alicia enthusiastic hugged his twin while Fred threw his arm carelessly over Angelina's shoulder. It was a good day, with winter finally breaking and seeming like spring might be able to have its go, the weather was fairer than normal.

"We'll meet you at the castle." George's brow furrowed and he mouthed his curiosity before he let Alicia drag him away. "We'll be up in a tick."

Angelina was all smiles until the other two finally got a good way up the bridge. "Right. So."

Fred nodded. "So." He laughed at his own hesitance. "What are we doing?"

She snorted and shook her head. "I don't know. I'm 15. How am I supposed to understand anything. I'm just trying to pass my O.W.L.s. I think things have gotten too intense?"

Fred thought back to his less than stellar out bursts over the last year. "Right. Suppose that's a good way to put it."

"Then there's Hermione."

He released a harsh guffaw. "What about her?"

"Fred, we've dated for the better part of two years. Rather loosely, sure, but that's still a long time to even casually date someone. Been friends since first. That's a lot of years of getting to know you." Angelina sighed. "You fancy her. Or could."

"She's 13."

"That's why I said "could," and don't be so defensive." Still she changed gears. "Maybe we take a step back, yeah? I still fancy you, so we just keep things casual. Focus on school and quidditch."

"I'll leave the school bit to you."

He winked and she chuckled, before shoving him toward the bridge. "Right, cause you don't care about academics at all? She's noticed how smart you are. Frustrates her to know end. She can't wrap her head around it."

"Has she now?"

Angelina rolled her eyes and lightly nudged him as they walked. "Thanks for understanding. You always seem to know what I'm feeling."

"That's how George and I are so good at pranks and jokes. You have to be able to read people." He swept his arm wide and waggled his eyes brows comically. "Gotta be able to read a room, yeah? Know instinctively if turning someone into a canary would be comical or in bad taste."

"Diabolical."

They made they're way up to the castle and Fred felt relieved. Harry and Hermione were making they're way to the great hall for dinner. Angelina nudged him and snickered when he darted his gaze from the young witch.

"Could happen." It was his turn to snort. "On a serious note, you should watch out for her at least. She's a bit diabolical herself."

Fred had considered that very thing on several occasions. His observations had been few and far between over the last year and a half, but he was fairly certain she'd managed one or two illegal escapades with his brother and the Potter boy. George was very adamant it had been a polyjuice potion that had put her in the hospital wing the prior year.

He found himself stalking her through the stacks, polyjuice inquiry burning on his tongue. "Granger." She jumped, nearly dropping the books in her arms. "Why do you need so many books. It's only third year."

She blinked up at him, purple shadows under her eyes. "Blimey, what on earth is wrong with you. Has that Malfoy brat been causing you grief?"

She rolled her eyes and shoved passed him to begin browsing another section. "When isn't he? The prat. Some legacy." She grumbled under breathe, using phrases he knew weren't common in the wizarding community. "I can handle it, though. Just like I'm handling everything else. Just like I always handle everything, ruddy else."

His brow lowered in concern as she leaned against a table to catch her breathe. He moved forward and encouraged her to put the books down. She protested, weakly, but gave in a moment later.

"What's really going, Hermione?"

Her eyes teared up, and he was concerned she was going to start crying in earnest. She gave a mighty sniffle, blinked and somehow managed to banish her watery eyes away. She gave her nose a quick swipe and began arranging her books in an order only she knew.

"I'm fine, Fred, thank you."

"I'm not buying it. Something is going on with you." He sat down beside her. "Could it have something to do with what's going on between Ron and you. Or, could it be the fact that there are two of you running around Hogwarts these days?"

A book slipped form her fingers and landed with an ominous thud on the table. She narrowed her gaze at him, hair beginning to crackle. With a quick visual sweep of the area, she shoved him against the stacks.

His shock at the force behind the tiny girl's actions didn't deter her from getting in his personal space. "You listen here, you great git. I don't have time for your foolishness and I don't have time to muck about with blackmail." She poked him viciously in the chest. "With that said, I'm going to be perfectly clear, stop stalking me. Yes, I have a Time Turner. Yes, I am exhausted from taking such a large course load but that is none of you ruddy business. I have been flitting about this school avoiding myself, Ronald, Harry, Ginny, and, oddly enough, you.

"I've been accused of being against my own mates and quidditch team. My cat is being accused of eating one of my best mate's horrendously fat and old rat. I'm the only who seems to give a damn about Hagrid's predicament with poor Buckbeak." She took in an aggravated breath so severe her nostrils flared. "Lastly, and I can't believe it's last on my list of asinine conundrums this term, there's the matter of Harry's borderline suicidal attitude towards Sirius Black! Oh, and of course Sirius Bloody Black."

Her chest was heaving and Fred felt his neck flush as he took in her wild eyes, crackling hair and determined shoulders. "Now, what you do with this information, I don't give a damn. I should, but clearly I don't have enough room to. That's all there is for it."

He wasn't sure what came over him. One moment he was ghastly terrified of her, the next his stomach was churning and he simply wanted to kiss her. With enough forethought to know that would be catastrophic, he settled on embracing her.

She squeaked as he pulled her into his arms and gathered her close. For a moment she didn't know what to do with herself until finally her flailing hands settled on his back. She shuddered a bit as his grip on her tightened before finally relaxing into him.

He rested his cheek on her hair, taking the opportunity to inhale her lavender and vanilla scent. "You are far too keen on over exerting yourself, Granger." She mumbled what he guessed was an affirmative into his robes. "Now, listen very carefully, don't give another thought Ron or that damn rat. I personally couldn't stand the thing. Also, maybe don't give Ron much consideration either, yeah?"

She attempted to pull away but he didn't let her. "I'm going to be frank with you, since you've done me the curtesy. I don't fancy you, but I think once you've grown up a bit, I could. Ange would kick me if I didn't." He did loosened his grip, finally, and she stared up at him with a furrowed brow. "Oh, don't be so daft. You're too clever for that. Now get to your research and don't pay us Weasley's another thought. Get some sleep, too."

With that, he left her to her books. He had forgotten to ask about the polyjuice, but stuffed into a mental pocket to be revisited later. She had been through enough stress already and there was still a hefty bit of second term to get through.

As he reached the common room, the full weight of what he'd said in the library hit him in the chest. Bewildered at his actions, he sought out his twin. When their eyes locked, George knew, as he always did, that Fred had stepped in it.

 _A/N: Well, I am sorry to say it's been a while since I've even cracked open the folder with these drafts in it. I toyed around with the idea of doing more involving second year, but nothing worked. So here is a bit of third year fo your troubles. I hope it's enjoyable. Reviews give me warm fuzzies. Much love from this cheeseball writer._


End file.
